One night can lead to eternity
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Edward Cullen a one hundred year old vampire decides to take a break from his family and go to New York City. But what happens when he meets a fun young Isabella Swan who is also a vampire. One wild night of fun, sparks and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically heres the summary**

**Edward Cullen a one hundred year old vampire decides to take a break from his family and go to New York City. But what happens when he meets a fun young Isabella Swan who is also a vampire. One wild night of fun, sparks and more.**

**Epov**

"Edward you really dont have to go" Esme said in a motherly tone. She was basically my mother or she has been for a hundred years ever since I became a vampire.

"I know I dont have to but I want to and it wont be that long" i reassured her. She had been concerned about me leaving ever since the first time, when I decided to hunt humans instead of animals. Big mistake on my part. Ive suffered for it thoroughly.

She nodded and hugged me goodbye. I had already said goodbye to everyone earlier. I needed this trip. I needed to be by myself for awhile being around them has just gotten a little overwhelming. I need a break just for a little while so I going to the big apple.

I got in my volvo and drove to the airport. The plane ride wasnt that bad I just listened to some Debussy. I got off the plane and made my way to my hotel and got everything settled.

_One week later_

I have been in New York a week now and it is friday. Right now I'm in a little coffee shop listening to some poetry. It is kind of funny some of the things these people write. If I learned one thing here its wierd people live in New York.

I checked the clock and it said 5 oclock it was cloudy today so I could be out all day. Night would soon come and I would just go back to my room and hang out. I got up and exited the shop and started walking to my hotel when I sensed someone walking behind me. I turned quickly and noone was there.

_huh I must be getting paranoid._

I turned back around and right in front of me was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long flowing brown hair and a beautiful heartshaped face. She was petite but not to skinny and she most definitely has curves.

I finally looked in her eyes and they were a golden. She was a vampire.

After basically drooling over her I decided to talk. "May I help you" i asked her and she giggled a little. It was a magnificent sound.

"Actually I want to help you" she said and I was confused and she must have seen that."Youve been here a week and all you do is go in that cofee shop then go home I want to show you what a night in New york is really like expecially a Friday night" she explained and I was offended. Is she calling me boring and how the hell does she know what I do is she a stalker or something.

"I dont need help with anything now if you will excuse me" I said pushing past her.

she grabbed my hand. I felt a electric shock run up my arm, I wonder if she did to. I turned back to her and she let go.

"i didnt mean to offend you or anything" she apologized "I just want to show you a good time I mean what else do you need to do" she asked and I forgave her a bit but I was still a little offended. Who does she think she is and to tell you the truth I wouldnt know what to do here I havnt been social since 1918. "Come on" she begged "what could it hurt" she sounded like a child and it was cute.

I nodded my head. I just couldnt turn her down she was doing a adorable pout with her lips. A beautiful smile spread across her face. "First can I know your name" I asked and she nodded

"Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella" she said holding out her hand. I took it and shook it. The shock was there again

"Hello Bella I'm Edward Cullen" I said and she smiled again and let go of my hand. "Can I ask you a question" i asked and she nodded "how did you know what I did everyday" she looked down I guess embarrased.

"Well" she started "I havnt seen a vampire with golden eyes before so I sort of followed you" she mumbled. She never made eye contact she must still be embarrased.

"Thats fine" i assured her she looked up and the smile crept across her face again.

_I could look at it all day...Woah where did that some from_..

"If you dont mind me asking what are we going to do tonight" a evil smirk appeared on her face and I was immediately scared. What have I gotten myself into.

"You'll just have to wait and see..and no backing out" she told me I gulped and she laughed "dont worry i'm not going to hurt you but first I need to know how old you are and by that I mean when you got turned" that was a random question

"17" I told her and she smiled

"Me too..well kind of I was changed on my 17th birthday so I guess I can be technically 16 and like 364 days and 23 hours or something" she rambled on and I laughed. she looked down again "Sorry I kind of go on about stupid stuff sometimes..if I do it again feel free to tell me to shut the hell up" she laughed and I did to.

"Well nothing fun happens in New York until it gets dark so we can do whatever you want to do until then. Plus the sun is coming out a little" she told me looking at the sky and she was right the sun was creepin through. What do I want to do. I want to kiss her...What the hell is wrong with me where did that thought come from. She looked at me...

_Hold on I cant read her mind_

"I cant read your mind" I said without thinking she gave me a wierd look "thats my power I can read minds" i explained and she made a 'o' shape with her mouth and it was cute..

_Bad Edward stop it after tonight you'll never see her again._

she smirked and it was sexy "Good" now it was my turn to give a wierd look "You dont want to know the things that go through my head Edward Cullen" she whispered seductively in my ear and I was stunned I'm not used to girls acting like this around me. The only girls I can have a decent conversation with are my mom and sisters. Everyone else is hitting on me and having explicit things run through there minds which makes me want to get the fuck out, or they cant form a coherant sentence so I just leave.

"So what do you want to do for" she checked her watch "an hour" she finished. I still didnt know I looked at what I was wearing to see if it was decent and it was just jeans and a t shirt and a hoodie. I looked like a teenager. She had on shorts and black camisole tanktop covered by a zip up hoodie with a piece sign on it. The outfit suited her. "well" she said after a minute

"We can go back in the coffee shop" I suggested and she laughed and mumbled "of coarse" she turned around and went in the coffee shop. I would do anything to know what was going through her head.

I followed suit and when I got in I saw her on a couch. I went and sat by her. "Where are you from" she asked me

"Forks, Washington" i told her

"Ive been there before..isnt it really rainey like no sun ever" she said and I laughed at her and she sighed " I miss the sun" she said sorrowful and I felt bad because I knew what she meant I wish I could go out in the sun to without looking like a diamond ring. I touched her hand in comfort and she gave a weak smile.

"So tell me about your self" she said and I smiled at how she lifted her spirits up so quick she was honestly a teenager. She had her body turned toward me so I angled mine toward her in return.

"Well I was born in 1901 and in 1918 I got hit with the spanish influenza. It killed my parents and almost killed me but Carlisle changed me" i said and she interrupted me "you speak of carlisle like you like him" I nodded "you dont hate the person that changed you" she asked increduously and I shook my head no she huffed but motioned for me to continue

"Well at one point I did change my ways and kill humans but I decided it was wrong and went back to animal blood. Now I live with Carlisle and his mate Esme and the rest of my brother and sisters" she looked confused "Rosalie got changed by carlisle after me and she found her mate Emmett and got carlisle to change him and Alice and Jasper found us"

"Were all of you dying before Carlisle changed you like you had no other choice" she asked and I nodded my head. She looked deep in thought. Oh what I would give to know what was going through her head. "Carlisle seems like a good man" she said after a minute

"He is" I answered. I explained to her a little more about my life and family and she never interrupted again. She honestly looked intrigued by it. After awhile she looked around me and smiled so I looked to to see what she saw. I turned and looked out the window and it was dark.

_Time to experience New york_

"Finally. Lets go" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door. "Time to have fun"

We walked outside and it was actually pretty. Advertisement signs were glowing and it was dark but you could definitely find your way it was lit. She started looking around like she was thinking of something.

Her eyes lit up and she turned to me "oo the carnival is in town we need to go come on" she grabbed and pulled me down the block. Shes so confusing sometimes she seems childish and cute and then she goes to mature and sexy.I wish I could read her mind to find out what shes really like but I guess that will never happen...

_or will it._

"Hey Bella can you make it so I can and cant read your mind" I asked her as she pulled me.

"uh I actually had no idea that I was blocking you Ive never encountered other vampires worth talking to before to find out if I had a power or not..so no I cant turn it on and off if thats what your asking sorry" she said giving me a quick sheepish smile. I nodded we normally cant control our powers we just have them and maybe its not even a power maybe its just a coincidence her mind was a mystery.

We walked a little while longer and then I could see a ferris wheel. Bella never let go of my hand as she pulled me along. I didnt want her to either her soft warm skin felt nice on mine." Were here" she announced pulling me through the gates. The sight was actually exciting there were kids and teenagers and a whole bunch of different kinds of smells some gross and some not so bad.

Bella turned to me "uh sorry I dont mean to offend you or anything and I know this is probably a dumb question but you have pretty good control right" she asked me. She looked really hesistant like she regretted asking me.

"Bella its not a dumb question and yes I have good self control you dont have to worry about me feeling uncomfortable here" I told her reassuringly and she smiled and pulled me farther in the carnival. "if you dont mind me asking but are you planning on making me do here" I asked and she looked at me

"what catches your eye" she asked me gesturing to the whole park. I looked around and saw that I actually wanted to do everything. I havent done anything like this in my life ever before. She looked at me so I decided on something " how bout a roller coaster" I suggested and she nodded

"Have you ever ridden one before" she asked. I shook my head no and she smiled and led me to the one with the biggest drop.

"Havent you ever heard of starting slow" I asked her shocked..I wasnt scared I was just shocked she would do that.

_sure keep tellin yourself that wimp_ my head said and I growled quietly to shut it up.

she giggled "yes I have and the reason Im making you ride this one first is because youve never experienced a drop before so your not scared of them but if I take you on a small drop and you dont like it then youll never get the balls to ride this one so if you go on this one first the other drops wont be a problem..does that make sense" she explained and oddly enough it did.

"yes it does, but im not scared of drops" I told her then pulled her to the line. She rolled her eyes end smiled. Once the man running the roller coaster saw Bella his eyes lit up and I felt a ping of jealousy rush through me but it was interrupted by Bella pulling me to the man.

I saw the man was about thirty but it didnt stop him from having inappropriate thoughts about my Bella...I mean Bella not my Bella we just met.

"Hey Joey can we go on" Bella asked and the man nodded there were some peeved heys coming from behind us but Bella just turned to them and said sorry and everyone immediately calmed down. I can understand I mean if someone as beautiful as Bella said sorry to me and looked at me with those eyes I would give in to.

The man went to undoing the things so we could get in. When he was done he helped us both get strapped in while thinking horrible thoughts about me. I had to restrain myself so I didnt snap his neck. Once we were securely strapped in he started the roller coaster and we were going up.

Bella laughed and I looked at her confused "thats the thing about big drops. There the most fun to go down but the most boring to actually get up to" she told me and I laughed along with her "oh by the way sorry about Joey im pretty sure he wasnt thinking nice things about you" she apologized

I shrugged "he wasnt but its fine its not like every thought about me is nice" i told her and she laughed "what do people usually think when they see you" she asked. I thought about it "well girls usualy picture me naked or loving them and guys hate me because there girls like me or they want to date me to" I told her and she laughed "reading minds must suck" she told me "it does sometimes but other times it comes in handy like if I could read your mind that would be helpful" I said without thinking and immediately regretted it.

she raised an eyebrow at me "how would that be helpful" she asked and smirked a little.

I gulped " well your just complicated and confusing" I said and hoped to God she doesnt take that the wrong way.

Instead she laughed " my mom used to call me her open book she could always tell how I felt and what I was thinking just by looking at my face"

" I find that very hard to believe" i said honestly and she smiled at me then looked forward. I followed her eyes and noticed we were at the top. We went over a small bump then dangled off the side

"ready" she said and I nodded. After a couple seconds it dropped us and it felt like my stomach was doing flips. I looked over to bella and she wasnt even screaming she had her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. I really wish I could read her thoughts. The roller coaster was only really a drop and a few other twist and turns but not many.

After it was over we got off I turned to Bella "why did you have your eyed closed on the drop" I asked her because it had been bothering me. Normal girls scream like crazy.

She shrugged "because when you close your eyes you feel like your flying" she said and I smiled at her. She really was something. Im starting to know her. its obvious she was a free spirit and did what she wanted and never answered to anyone. I dont think she had a boyfriend or she wouldnt be here with me I cant picture her as that kind of girl. Just by looking at her you can see shes nice and confident. I just need to know more like how she became a vampire and how long shes been one for starters. I will just ask her later tonight.

"Wanna play a game" she asked as we walked over to a dunk tank. I nodded. She grabbed a bunch of balls and handed me some.

"Hey baby looks like your here for more of the Tobester" the guy in the tank said and Bella groaned

"Please dunk him repeatedly" she begged me and I nodded. I wonder who this guy was but obviously Bella didnt like him very much. So i did as she asked and ended up dunking him five times in a row. Bella laughed and the guy glared at me and shivered. i was about to do it again when the man running the game told me to give the poor kid a break. I reluctantly agreed with him and didnt throw anymore.

"that was epic" bella exclaimed excitedly I laughed at her childishness. " that guy insists I wanna sleep with him when all i wanna do is punch him but Im afraid that if Ido I will kill him because of how much he aggrivates me" she admitted and I laughed harder.

We then continued to do many things. We rode every roller coaster many times and played every game but we werent allowed to go to the dunk tank again. We thought that was hilarious.

"wanna go to the house of mirrors" she suggested and I gestured for her to lead the way. She giggled and started walking to the building. We went in and looked in the first mirror which made us both look tall and skinny. We both laughed and Bella walked a little ahead while I looked at all the other mirrors surrounding me. "Hey Edward" she called and I looked over at her "does this mirror make my butt look big" she said looking at her butt. The answer was yes it did that particular mirror made it look huge.

"Just a little" I teased and she laughed

"well that mirror makes your head look huge" she teased pointing behind me. I instinctively looked and she was right "not that you need a mirror for that" she continued and I playfully growled at her. She put her hands up in a surrendor "Just kidding" she said I relaxed "not" she coughed

I growled again "touchy" she tsked and turned around laughing and I laughed with her. I havent felt like this before in my life. I felt free and happy. Like nothing could go wrong and I had evrything I needed with me. It surprised me one girl could do that to me. Well one mysterious interesting beautiful fun girl.

"hey Edward see if you can find me" she called out pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw many reflections of her. I decided to cheat and sniff her out. I took in one good whif and a very strong strawberry freesia scent hit my nose. I followed it and found her behind a couple of mirrors that reflected every where.

she pouted "how did you do that so fast"

I laughed " I followed your scent" I told her simply

"Cheater" she accused I playfully growled and crouched " you wouldnt" she challenged. She started backing away slowly but I followed She turned to run but I tackled her cracking a mirror in the process. We both laughed hysterically. When we sobered up I noticed how close we were.

I was a inch away from her face. I could feel her breath fan over my face and it smelt delicious. It felt like a magnetic pull pushing me toward her. I looked in her eyes and immediately got lost. She had the same expression as me. I noticed her eyes flash down to my lips then to my eyes again. I instinctively looked at her lips and she was biting her bottom lip. Something in me wanted to do that for her.

Before I knew it I was leaning down and I was less than a centimeter from her lips.."CARNIVAL CLOSES IN 10 MINUTES YOU DONT HAVE TO GO HOME BUT YOU HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" an announcer said making us jump back. I got up quickly and offered her my hand. She took it quickly and I pulled her up.

"where to next" I asked her trying to break the tension.

"what time is it" she asked

I looked at my watch"uhh 12:00 why"

"have you ever been to a rave" she asked and I shook my head no "can you dance and I dont mean slow dance I mean move your body at a fast pace dance" i nodded "ok then we are going to a rave but when we get there read the man at the doors mind for the password because I really dont want to flirt tonight" I nodded again.

We walked out of the house of mirrors and then out of the carnival. I noticed people cleaning things up. " I miss cotton candy" Bella sighed and I raised my eyebrows at her "what cotton candy was good" she defended and I laughed at her "dont laugh at me havent you ever had cotton candy?" she asked and I shook my head no. Her jaw dropped and she stopped in her place. I turned to her and she turned slowly "you are so lucky your a vampire or I would force you to eat it. Its the most delicious thing to eat in the world" she gushed and I laughed again " dont laugh or I might make you taste it anyway" she threatened and I shutup.

We continued to walk "Bella how long have you been a vampire" I asked and her face hardened a little bit

"uh about two years" she answered and my jaw dropped

"your still a new born" I blurted out

"No shit sherlock" she said sarcastically

"how do you have self control around humans when it normally takes a normal new born years before they can even think about going into civilization" I asked astonished

she shrugged " I dunno Ive just been able to control myself I mean human blood does call to me Im not a freak of nature or anything I just can keep myself in check"

"you are amazing creature miss Isabella Swan" I muttered without thinking

she turned to me and smiled "thank you"

We continued to walk side by side "Bella how were you changed" I finally asked because its been killing me I needed to know.

"uhh long story" she said still looking ahead

"give me the clip note version" I pushed

she sighed " fine its basically like this, Im originally from Jacksonville Floridia where I lived with my mom and dad. On my birthday my boyfriend Jake took me out to celebrate. We went to a restraunt then on the way home he parked in a empty parking lot and told me that he waited long enough and that I needed to sleep with him. I refused and luckily he didnt push me or rape me he just broke up with me and kicked me out of the car. He drove away and I started walking home even though I had no idea where I was. I walked awhile and I heard someone behind me I tried to run but ended up tripping and falling. I was very clumsy as a human. After that all I remember is a man with red eyes biting me and the burning. I dont know why he didnt kill me because I was in to much pain to really notice what happened. After the burning ended I woke up in the woods and noticed the difference about me. I knew I couldnt face my parents again so I never went back. They assumed I drowned and was eaten by sharks because I dropped my bloody sweatshirt in the ocean. About a week later I read in the paper my parents committed suicide over there sorrow for losing me" she looked pained

"Bella I am so sorry i shouldnt have forced you to tell me that I am such a jerk" Without thinking I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Its fine Edward ive dealt with it and I needed to tell someone my story" she said quietly kissing me on the cheek " thank you for listening"

"Im going to kill Jake" I muttered but she still heard me

" its not worth it he is a jerk but also he didnt know that was going to happen"

"Bella, he knew something could happen though. Granite he wasnt expecting a vampire but it could have easily been a murderer or rapist" I was starting to feel very protective of her. Not only did I want to kill Jake but also the vampire that left her in the woods by herself.

she sighed " I know and Ive thought about going back and killing him but I just cant bring it in me to do the job"

"well if you ever need help" I offered

she laughed and nudged my arm "you'll be the first to know"

"were here" she said pointing at a huge warehouse building that looked like it was going to colapse at any moment. I stared at it skeptically " just listen you can hear the music" she told me so i listened hard and she was right you could hear the bass.

She started walking to the door and came up to this huge guy. I followed her "password" he said professionally. Bella looked at me.

I looked in the guys mind and found it "Monkeys" I said confidentally and he nodded letting us through. When we got in I couldnt believe my eyes. It definitely didnt look like what I thought it would. You would never of noticed it was in a abondened old warehouse if you never saw the outside. There were people everywhere dancing to the fast music and the place had strobe lights and black lights everywhere.

"Wanna dance" Bella asked over the music. I nodded and she led me to the dancefloor. 'country grammar' by Nelly came on and Bella turned her back to me and started moving her hips to the music. She was an amain dancer she shimmied, dropped, grinded and shook at the right movement. Her body against mine made it very hard to concentrate on moving to the beat but somehow I managed..

After that song many others all followed. I took my chances and touched Bellas sides at some parts and she didnt seem to mind. My desire to kiss her got worse with every second I was with her. I really wish that damn announcer didnt interrupt us in the mirror room.

After we danced more i could hear sirens in the distance "Bella can you hear that" I asked her and she nodded and sighed "yeah we have to go the cops are coming" she pulled me to the door.

"what was that" I asked

Bella scoffed "the cops are going to raid the rave so I got us out before it happened" she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"why are they going to raid it"

"well 1. because technically the people throwing the rave dont own this building so everyone is basically trespassing and 2. could you not smell the drugs? Thats illegal and 3. cops dont have anything better to do so why the hell not ruin teenagers fun"I nodded "damn Edward you really need to get out more" she laughed I rolled my eyes

"you would get along great with Emmett" I said as we started to walk

" you mean the big bear lookin dude that always teases you"

I nodded "yep thats the one" I confirmed she giggled "where are we going now"

she shrugged "dunno how bout we just walk Im sure something will come to me" I agreed and we just walked. I looked at a clock and it said 2:30.

We walked by a ally way and I heard a girl screaming for help. I turned and saw a vampire stalking her. I turned to go help but Bella grabbed me and since she was still and new born she was stronger. "Edward dont" she said softly

I looked back at her incredously "how can you say that shes getting murdered" I arugued pulling on my arm but she didnt let go

"I know but you cant help her Edward thats how things are around here it happens multiples times a night" she tried to reason

I looked back and her screams were ceasing "I could have helped her" I growled

she didnt even look fazed " and do what" she challenged " kill the vampire that was killing her and then expose us, I under stand if you feel guilty about your mistakes in life but you cant fix anyone else's by stopping them from doing whats natural for them"

I sighed defeated " I know your right I just think its horrible watching that happen"

she caressed my cheek " I know me too, it took me a year before I got the nerve to even go passed allys just incase that happened"

I leaned into her hand " sorry I growled at you"

she laughed " it fine..I thought it was kinda sexy"

I smirked at her " Well lets go before that vampire comes out I dont want to do something I will regret"

she nodded and dragged me far away from the ally as fast as we could without humans getting suspicious. "are you good" she asked me and I nodded " good" she looked around for a second "hey were back at the carnival"

I looked and we were except it was closed now "Ive always wanted to try something" she said walking up to the fence and hopping it like a pro "you commin?" she said from the other side. I hopped the fence to and stood by her side

"glad you could join me" she teased walking in a different direction

"if you dont mind me asking..what the hell are you doing? If we get caught we go to jail"

she snorted " been their done that"

"youve been in jail" I asked increduously

"yep" she said popping the p

"why"

she smirked at me "if I told you ide have to kill you and dont worry about cops you can hear their minds if they get to close then we can run for it"

I reluctatly agreed "well then what are we doing"

"this" she said pointing at a moon bounce "I havnt jumped on one since I was a vampire and I always wondered that since my skin is now rock hard if I will deflate it"

" you are a interesting person Bella I dont think I'll ever meet anyone quite like you"

"you wont" she said confidently. She climbed on the moon bounce and jumped once and it went down but didnt deflate " sweet success" she said jumping more. "Come join me"

I climbed on a jumped to. We both jumped for a awhile. "Im going to get off now weve been jumping for 20 minutes" I said and she nodded

"I'll be down in a second just a couple more jumps" she said and I nodded and hopped down. She did one huge one and the whole thing came town. she squeaked in surprise then started laughing "so Ive come to a conclusion..I can still jump on it I just cant do any high fun jumps" she said still laughing. I laughed with her "HEY BET YOU CANT FIND ME NOW AND NOO SMELLING"

I rolled my eyes and climbed through the delfated moon bounce searching for her. I actually was having a tough time until I felt someone pull down on my leg making me fall. I ended up falling on top of Bella

"You found me" she announced and I laughed. When I stopped laughing I noticed we were close again. Her hand came up and lightly traced my lips. I almost purred at the sensation. I leaned down and crushed my lips to hers. She responded back quickly deepening the kiss. I licked her bottom lip for access and she granted it quickly. our toungues were battling and neither one of us were winning. Her hands went in my hair while one of mine was resting on her hip while the other was very lighty trialing up her side. She shivered under me which caused me to smile against her mouth.

After a couple minutes we pulled away and I rested my forehead on hers "wow" I breathed

"dido" she replied back I kissed her one last time then we both got looked at her watch. " its 3:30 not much time left"

"you wanna go to a club" she asked

"sure"

"great theres one down the street and this time the cops wont ruin it...race ya" she said and took off. I rolled my eyes and beat her by a milisecond over the fence "damn your fast" she said and I laughed " and cocky" she teased

"no Im not" I defended

she rolled her eyes "whatever come on lets go"

We got to the club quickly. I was actually surprised to see how many people were on the street still and in the club. IN the club 'Love game' was playing. Bella immediately pulled me to the dance floor and started grinding into me. I was surprised at first but responded back which made her eyes widen a little bit. I smirked at her and she smirked back.

We grinded eachother for the next few songs and it was like we were the only people their. Then a voice broke us out of our trance "Folks Isabella is here"

Bella looked down "oh no" she mumbled. I looked at her confused.

"Let me turn on a song and maybe we can get her on a table" she said again and my jaw dropped

"Well I guess I need to dance on a table and dont look at me like that my clothes are staying on" she said and I closed my mouth " pay close attention because I dont do this all the time. Thats why they bug me everytime I come here to do it again. Though I thought since I had someone with me they would let it go this time..guess not"

"FINE I'LL DO IT ROGER NOT GET YOUR TIDY WHITIES IN A TWIST" she yelled over the crowd which caused a few laughes. Suddenly she was on a table and 'I can transform ya' came on and she started dancing to it.

She looked damn sexy. getting whistles left and right. I felt jealous but I couldnt really act on it because I was mesmorized. She moved her body flawlessly and kept perfect timeing. She did the right moves at the right time. She must have been a dancer when she was human.

The song ended and everyone tried to get her to do another one but she politely refused. She came up to me with a smile on her face. "Sooo" she said

"So what" I asked non chalantly

she laughed "so did you like it"

"yeah it was ok"

she narrowed her eyes at me "just ok"

I nodded

she laughed again "does your mouth hang open at just ok all the time"

I glared at her and she kept smiling "Fine you were really really good" i admitted

she kissed me on the cheek "thankyou"

she grabbed my hand and started leading me out " where are we going now" I asked her

she shrugged "i dont know weve done basically everything to do that is fun and the sun is going to rise in about a hour in a half"

"I think its supposed to be cloudy today" I told her

she smiled "good then we wont have to bust our asses to get out of the sun" I laughed at that statement.

We started walking down the street. "Bella where do you live" I asked her

she shrugged "nowhere and everywhere" she answered. I gave her a confused look "i dont have house or apartment or anything like that Edward"

I looked at her disbelievingly "you cant be serious..What do you do?"

"I dont sleep so I dont need a bed and I dont need anywhere to store food"

"What about clothes"

"well I do have a place I go regularly and I keep some stuff there..but mostly with clothes I steal some but not alot I dont have to be in with the latest styles" she said a little embarrased

"you steal" I asked increduously. This girl continues to shock me.

"Maybe" she mumbled "are you mad"

I shook my head "No just shocked you dont look like a criminal" I told her honestly

"I dont steal unless I have to" she defended

" I believe you Bella I know your not a bad person" I told her and she smiled

she kissed me softly on the lips "thankyou" she whispered

We walked in silence a little while after that.

I knew that leaving New York after meeting her will be tough. I dont ever want to be seperated from her. She is the most amazing girl Ive ever met and I think I am falling in love with her..No scratch that I know I am. She is perfect for me. I wonder what she would say if I asked her to go to Forks with me. Im pretty sure she would decline. She is a free spirit and doesnt seem like she wants to slow down anytime soon.

"Wanna walk in the park" she asked me breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded and we walked in.

"Bella would you ever leave New York" I asked her.

I hope she says yes. Please say yes.

"I guess if I had anywhere else to go I would" she told me "why do you ask"

"just wondering" I lied. She looked at me strange but didnt push it any further. We looked over and there was a little gazebo.

I turned to her "would you like to finally have a slow dance with me" I asked holding out my hand.

She gently placed her hand in mine and the shock feeling was still there "I would love to"

I led her to the to the gazeebo. I rested my hands on her hips and hers went around my neck. "You know there is no music" she commented.

I shrugged "so and I bet if we listen hard enough we will hear music somewhere"

She got a look of concentration on her face and then smiled. "Your right. Listen to the west and youll her the song i"ll be" I did as she asked and sure enough the song was playing.

We started dancing and I couldnt help but stare at her. She is so beautiful. I gently turned her and pulled her back to me. "Bella I need to ask you something"

She looked at me curiously. "Ok" she said slowly

I sighed "Bella I have only known you for the night but I cant help but feel that there is something strong between us and I dont want to leave you"

She smiled and kissed me "I feel the same way Edward"

My heart soared. "Will you come back to Forks with me?"

She looked at me for a few seconds "With your family" I nodded "Will they like me?"

I laughed "Silly beautiful girl. THey will love you" I assured then kissed her.

When I pulled away I saw she had her eyes closed. "Yes" she whispered so low I almost didnt catch it

"What" I asked her with a huge smile on my face

She opened her eyes "Yes Ill go to Forks with you. On one condition"

"Anything" I said quickly.

"You promise to want me forever"

I kissed her again " I promise My Bella you will be mine forever. I love you" I vowed. I never thought I would ever fall in love but this girl proved me wrong in one night. I fell head over heels in love with her and I want her with me forever. I never want to let her go and I want to be her only. I never want her to kiss or touch any other male other than me and I will do the same with any other female. I want to make love to her, marry her and live happily ever after with her.

"i love you too Edward" she said and we kissed again. I dont know how long. It could have been minutes or hours.

When we pulled up I noticed the sky was light. Our night together was over but we now have a eternity of more nights to fill. It had begun to rain. We walked out slowly. "Edward" My sweet angel asked. I looked at her "Please kiss me again I always wanted to kiss in the rain"

I chuckled and kissed her with as much passion as I could. When we pulled away I looked at her "Anything for you my love"

"When are we going back to Forks" she asked as we walked out of the park.

"Anytime you want, love" I told her.

"Do you think Alice sees me coming" she asked. I was shocked for a second. I only mentioned Alices power once.

"Most likely" I told her honestly

"Wow i feel bad for everyone else at your house I mean you will never get away with anything. A mind reader, a clarvoyent, and a empath who can make you feel warm a fuzzy about spilling your guts" she laughed and i joined her

"Well at least you get out of one" I told her

"Yeah thats a plus for me"she agreed. " I want to meet your family as soon as possible"

I smiled " We can be gone in a few hours" I said and she smiled. We went back to my hotel and I packed up all my stuff. Bella just sat on the bed and waited for me. "Arent you going to get your things" I asked and she shook her head.

"after what you told me about Alice i assumed she would probably want to take me shopping." she said and made a face while I just looked at her in awe. "I hate shopping" she mumbled to herself but I caught it.

"You would do something you hate just to come on good terms with my family" I asked her increduously. She shrugged like it was no big deal. I couldnt help myself. I lunged for her and tackled her on the bed and kissed her passionately. She responded back. I had to stop because having her on a bed like this and noone to interrupt us was to tempting and I dont want to make her do anything she will regret.

When I pulled away she smiled " I love you Edward" she said softly. I looked into her eyes and only saw love and passion.

"I love you to My Bella" I said and gave her a chaste kiss. I crawled off the bed and pulled her up with me. "Lets go love our plane leaves in an hour."

We walked to the airport and got checked in. We were seated in first class with only a few other people. "do you think Jasper will think Im strange when he finds out Im a newborn" My Bella suddenly asked.

I looked at her "he'll be intrigued with you but he wont shun you just because your good."

She nodded and we spent the rest of the flight in silence. When we landed we got out stuff quickly and rented a car home. Bella laughed when she got in. I looked at ehr curiously

"It just I havnt been in a car in two years" she said still laughing and I chuckled along with her.

When we got to the house I saw everyone was there. I could read there minds and found out they were all caught up in there on things except Alice who kept begging me and telling me to hurry up and bring her in so she could officially meet her new sister.

I grabbed Bellas hand and led her through the door way. Everyone froze and looked at her then me then her again.

_What the fuck_

_Is that a girl_

_Damn Eddie if thats your girlfriend shes a keeper_

_oh Edward finally found someone_

_she has golden eyes_

_my new sister_

these were the thoughts that swarmed the room. Alice was the first to speak up "Hello Bella Im Alice and were going to be great friends and sisters" she said and hugged Bella. Bella hugged her back. Emmett bounded forward and gave her a huge bearhug. TO my surprise she didnt flinch away she just laughed "you must be Emmett" she said when he put her down. He grinned " the one and only".Bella laughed "I would hope so if there was another one of you the earth would fall out of orbit"

His grin got wider "I like her Eddie. She is now my new little sis"

I smiled at how they were excepting her. Esme came and hugged Bella and Carlisle shook her hand after Esme. They introduced themselves. The only ones left were Rosalie and Jasper.

"How old are you Bella" Jasper asked as he made his way over.

"16 or 17 whatever you prefer I was changed on my birthday" she answered

"How old would you be ifyou werent changed. "18" she told him and his jaw dropped

"your a...your a newborn" he studdered. She nodded "But you seem as if you are centried old"

"Is that a compliment or a insult" she asked raising her eyebrows

"a compliment" he said and smiled. I could read it in his mind that he likes her easy going attitude

"Well then thankyou" she said and leaned into me. I put my arm around her and looked at Jasper. He was smiling because he could feel the love.

I looked at Rosalie. "How were you changed Bella" she asked bluntly

"Rosalie" I hissed

"No its ok" Bella reassured us. She told her story the same way she told it to me and by the end we all felt sympathy for her and Emmett and Jasper wanted to kill Jacob to. They already thought of her as a sister.

"Im sorry Bella" Rosalie said and hugged her.

"Its ok Rosalie" she assured and hugged her back. I was happy because now it seemed that everyone has accepted my bella.

We all sat down for awhile. "So whats happening about school now. Edward your supposed to be a junior this year" Carlisle said

"Actually I kind of wanted to ask if it be ok if I go to school I never got to do my junior year and I kind of want to finish highschool" Bella interrupted

Everyone looked at her. "What" she asked

"you havnt finished highschool yet" Emmett asked her increduously.

"Nope" she said popping th 'p'

"Well looks like Forks high has a new student" Emmett announced and we all nodded.

"So what is her story that were telling people" Rosalie asked

"That she is Esmes cousin and her parents just died so Esme took her in and her and Edward fell in love" Alice said knowingly

"Works for me" Bella said and leaned back.

"Me to" I agreed.

"Oh I cant wait to take you shopping tomorrow Bella" Alice gushed. Bella made a face but quickly recovered and agreed. At about 9 everyone went there seperate ways for our night activities. Bella and I went to my room I laid her down gently on the bed and kissed her.

"I love you Bella and I glad that you came up to me last night"

"Me too" she said and kissed me again.

We have forever with eachother and we dont plan on missing a single moment.

**THIS TOOK ME FOREVER. IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP IT GOING AND I WILL ADD A FEW MORE CHPTS...IM STILL NEW AT ALL OF THIS SO PLEASE OVERLOOK THE GRMATICAL ERRORS I DIDNT USE A BETA AND BE KIND PLZZZ**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. AN

**I decided I will continue the stories. I do have a request though. I dont mind putting Lemons in my story but I know I would prolly suck at writing them so if anyone wants to write them for me I would not mind at all. **

**BTW This story is getting rewritten and revamped by MaryxWeather. I have read her chapters and she is doing a very good job. I suggest you all check it out. **

**I will get the next chpts out hopefully soon. I might wait till MaryxWeather finishes hers. Again she is doing a good job so please go read it.**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6013318/1/One_Nights_Eternity


End file.
